dungeons_and_despair_the_tragedyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayako Tsumura
"I, Ayako Tsumura, will show you the dance of withering flowers." - Her entry quote in combat. Ayako Tsumura (Kanji: 通群 彩子) is a member of Future Foundation in the 5th Branch Division. She is the Super High School Level Kunoichi '(超高校級の「くノ一」''chō kōkō kyū no “kunoichi”). She is a member of the 79th Class during her time at Hope's Peak Academy. Now she helps create Future Foundation as 5th Branch Leader. '''Appearance Ayako has pure white hair, with side swept bangs except for a single pair of bangs held together by two silver pins in the middle, on her side tails there seem to be two black hair pins on each side. Her skin is very pale as if she barely gets enough sun. She has a very slender body figure and is quite athletic. For her school wear, she wears a black, buttoned-up cardigan over her white dress shirt with a loosely-tied, red tie around the collar. A black miniskirt over her black pantyhose and a pair of black loafers. For her combat wear, a black body suit that covers her entire body apart from the fingerless gloves and it only covers up to her neck. The suit consists of black arm guards tied together by a red rope with black boots with shin guards. She has a holster for her knives strapped around her thighs, her signature katana strapped on her back. The suit also seems to have the symbol of the Tsumura Clan stamped on the left breast area, Ayako's name underneath it. Personality On the outside, she is a cold-hearted person that shows little-to-no sympathy to others. That may be the case to onlookers, but she does have her empathy for other people, but she chooses to keep this fact hidden to maintain a strong presence of responsibility and a stern will. Because of this, Ayako is mainly seen talking to other people in cold indifference, to the point that it shuns people away from her or pulls people toward her. In such rare cases, Ayako can be seen with her guard down. In this state, she is more prone to engage in conversations and show a lot more emotion than her regular state. She doesn't normally share this side of herself to others, but only a select few people outside of her family found this... oddly compassionate and friendly persona amidst of her icy indifference. Due to her strong sense of maintaining a powerful presence among everyone, she speaks in a rather polite tone, some would suggest that Ayako has a superiority complex, but she doesn't. It's just her sense of responsibility and the need to keep an ideal leadership role makes her this kind of person that just feels like everyone is below under, but in actuality, she's the same as everyone else. Abilities ''' She is a member of the Tsumura Clan, a clan that trains women to become a modern kunoichi. And as per tradition of that clan, she started her athletic prowess at a six years old. She's very agile and flexible as one would expect from a traditional ninja. She needed to acquire these skills as times as changed from Feudal Japan, and she'll need to be in the shadows. However, her kunoichi techniques ultimately outweighs her standing of a ninja, as her clan teaches young girls seduction methods to loosen the mouths of foolish men for their own gain, also she's taught to be sneaky in her approaches and very crafty with hidden areas in households she personally tampers with for her clan's betterment. '''Public History Quotes * "I'm Ayako Tsumura, Super High School Level Kunoichi. Let's get along." * "I always assume the worse, otherwise, I would be broken if I let myself be fooled by false hope." * "I, Ayako Tsumura, will show you the dance of withering flowers." * "Here's how I see it: using my body as a weapon against foolish men is considered empowerment to gain things that women usually can't gain in a male-dominated society. So, I see no shame in projecting my body on a stage if it means getting my point across." (to Jack.). Trivia * Ayako's name means "passing color child," probably eluding to her role as a kunoichi and how she must maintain a mask as a spy. * Originally, Ayako's hair used to be black. But due to some chemical accidents, the color pigments in her hair faded and permanently turned her hair white. She was given an option to dye it back, but she denied as the white hair can serve as a reminder of past behavior. ** Interestingly, Ayako's hairstyle is similar to that of Sinon from anime and light novel series, Sword Art Online. Even though the creator of Ayako takes the anime of SAO in negative regard, he seems to like the designs of a few characters. * Ayako prefers throwing knives rather than kunais. * Oddly enough, Ayako seems to possess little-to-no shame in regards to her body. This can be seen as her cold-hearted demeanor in play, but she doesn't lash out at people who happen to touch her in any inappropriate manner nor if they gawk at her. Mainly because she "doesn't care" when people look at her in such a way. Probably because she's preparing herself mentally? who knows. * Ayako often engages in bread-stacking. A fun game she came up with herself in her youth, involving several loaves of bread to stack on top of each other. This is why Ayako has such a fascination with bread. * Her entry quote is similar in style to the girls from the "Senran Kagura," video game franchise. Both Ayako and the various girls in the game appear to be based off kunoichi and have similar entry quotes in battle. The only difference is that Ayako doesn't have similar body physique to any of the Senran girls, who are well known and is often controversial for their abnormally sized breasts and loli characters. The creator of Ayako Tsumura, seems to enjoy the "Senran Kagura" franchise. Category:Members of Future Foundation